Mi ángel de la muerte
by Little Indulgence
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enamoraras de la mismísima muerte? No es justo, el amor de mi vida y la única mujer en la que me he fijado tiene que ser inalcazable...
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué harías si el amor de tu vida fuera la mismísima muerte?

Se dice que cuando estas al borde de la muerte, toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos: tu niñez, tus lindos momentos. Bueno, por un desafortunado accidente yo estoy en esa situación. Pero creo que todo vale la pena en este momento. Ahora, ya no sé si me he vuelto loco, o lo que estoy viendo es real.  
Dicen que la muerte es lo peor que se puede ver; yo al contrario, muero por verla…

Cap 1:

Salir a la calle es prácticamente un suplicio que me atormenta diariamente. Las locas que y acostumbran seguirme a todas partes me esperan como siempre, y no las culpo. No es por presumir pero realmente soy atractivo: alto, cabello negro azabache siempre perfectamente desarreglado, ojos intensos del mismo color, y tez blanca. Soy perfecto. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.  
Vivo siendo acosado por mis fanáticas. Además, siempre supe que las locas estas iban a matarme. Pero jamás creí que llegaría a pasar… Hasta aquel día, que me marcó de por vida…

Salí de mi casa y tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Karin (una de mis fanáticas locas), corrió a abrazarme, pero me escapé a tiempo. Me subí a mi auto lo más rápido que pude y conducí a igual velocidad rumbo al instituto.

Me imagine que las otras me iban a seguir es su: 'fana-móvil', llegaron al costado de mi auto y comenzaron a gritarme cosas, las ignoré admirablemente por supuesto. Pero esta vez no reaccionaron como gente normal, en realidad no podría saber que pasó, ya que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Dieron vuelta la camioneta en donde estaban y dejaron su auto frente al mío en el momento en el que arranqué. El impacto hizo reventar el motor y estallar todo en llamas. Aún estaba consiente, ya que podía sentir todo el calor a un lado y ver como todo el auto era consumido por el fuego. Estaba por entregarme a la muerte cuando… apareció…

La cosa más hermosa que había visto: piel que parecía de seda, ojos jade profundo, cabello rosado hasta la cintura, cuerpo torneado y cara perfecta. Vestía de negro algo realmente corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. 'Un ángel' fue todo lo que pasó por mi mente. Se acerco muy…. ¿Cómo decirlo?.... sensualmente hacia mi, me observó y…

Me besó.

Estaba en la cima del mundo, sus labios sabían a cerezas y agua. Pero el beso no duro más de un segundo, ya que desapareció de repente. Evidentemente, me habían salvado…


	2. Enamorado de un demonio

Cap 2:

Salvarme. Lo peor que podrían haberme hecho. Gran manera de empezar el día: accidente de tránsito. Llegué a la sala de emergencias acarreado por una enorme ambulancia, con tres o cuatro costillas rotas y con dificultad para respirar. No podía ni moverme, siempre supe que esas locas terminarían matándome, aunque jamás creí que se cumpliría. Los médicos corrían con gran frenesí a mí alrededor; apostaría que yo estaba más calmado que ellos. Me sumí en un tremendo sopor y me dejé llevar a mi inconsciencia, evitando así el dolor y la realidad de los gritos de dolor de mis fanáticas a mi lado (quienes habían salido extrañamente ilesas), con sus chillidos de huesos rotos.

Sopor, oscuridad. Sigo pensando en aquel ángel. Cómo me gustaría volver a verla, no es justo. De todas las chicas de este planeta, yo tenía que fijarme justamente en un Ángel. ¿Lo ven? Es injusto, ella es absolutamente inalcanzable; la primera vez que me siento amor por una chica y…

Amor…

Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente me había enamorado de un ángel? Imposible. Absolutamente imposible. La única chica que me había cautivado, la había visto solo una vez que podría no repetirse.

Ah no, eso no. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que había una forma, no muy agradable, pero una manera de todos modos. Y lo haré si es necesario. Si ella era quien creía que era, aparecería. Además, que ni crea que me va a olvidar así como así.

----------------

Las enfermeras dejaron de corretear y yo deje de sentir dolor. Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente bien, me puse mi ropa (deshilachada ropa). Y huí del hospital.

En mi casa, ya duchado y limpito, estaba decidido a hacer aparecer a ese hermoso espíritu otra vez.

Mi desastrosa cocina me mostró la figura de un cuchillo, afilado pero sucio. Lo limpié con desgana e hice lo que están pensando…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! este cap es un poquiiiiiiiito mas largo, jejeje, no se quejen, soy nueva en esto ^^  
imagino que conocen bien lo que separa las partes de una historia, emm, que mas? ah si! los pensamientos, los dialogos y todo eso....**

**Bueno, Naruto y sus personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto-sama. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Más de una vez intente apropiarme de ellos, pero no funciono ToT**

**Bueno, disfruten mis locas historias y gracias por sus Reviews ^^!**

* * *

Cap tres:

Así es, me corté las venas como parte de este macabro experimento. Y, efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto. Apareció. Ella era la muerte.

- ¿Tú otra vez? - me dijo ella, altanera. Era la primera vez que oía su voz, era como la de una sirena. - Parece que te gusta molestarme. Vamos, muérete que tengo más trabajo por hacer.

- Déjame disfrutar del momento, preciosa. - dije, con una de mis sonrisas más especiales. Con ella habría hecho desmayar o entrar en coma 4 a cualquiera de mis fans. Pero a ella no; no a ella.

Me miró minuciosamente, con sus ojos concentrados en mi persona, analizándome hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Bien, parece que no eres uno de esos suicidas deprimidos. - dijo más para si misma que para mí. - ¿Por qué quisiste que vuelva?

Titubeé. ¿Qué le diría? Ella suspiró, impaciente.

- Tengo un par de preguntas. - alcancé a decir. - ¿Cómo es que un ángel tan hermosa como tú ha terminado siendo la muerte?

Me miró sorprendida. Ningún muerto le habría preguntado eso, seguramente. Balbuceó, pero luego volvió a tener su mirada firme sobre mí.

- Si tanto te interesa, te lo diré. - me dijo, de nuevo con su tono altivo - Yo vivía a poca distancia de este lugar, en una hermosa casa blanca y enorme, todo prefecto como se esperaba de mi, de Sakura Haruno. Vivía atestada de chicos, imbéciles como tú que se retorcían para que yo les diera la hora. Mis fanáticos me perseguían a todo lugar, a todas horas. Amaba que lo hicieran, me hacían sentir atractiva y fuerte, que podía pisotearlos como cucarachas hasta que murieran.

Hizo una pausa muy corta, como para tomar aire, si es que eso hizo.

- Una tarde de verano subí hasta la costa, hasta el acantilado de la boca del lobo; como lo llaman aquí. Desde allí se observa todo el mar, así que decidí recostarme en la hierba un rato, para disfrutar de mi maravillosa vida. Estaba por regresar, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar. Volteé mi cabeza por un ruido que escuché a mis espaldas, y la vi. A la chica más arrastrada de mi curso, quien estaba enamorada de uno de mis fanáticos. Al principio, no le presté atención; hasta que me di cuenta que su pelo estaba revuelto y el maquillaje arruinado por el í, disfrutando su desgracia. Me sentía feliz de que estúpidas como aquella niñita sufrieran por mí. Pero ella también me devolvió la sonrisa, y corrió hacia mí. Traté de esquivarla, pero los tacones que tenía puestos no eran cómodos para ese tipo de gimnasia, así que resbalé. Ella se acercó, con su amarga sonrisa, y me dijo "A las flores se las lleva el viento, las piedras permanecemos inmutables ante él". Me pateó las costillas y luego me arrojó por el acantilado.

Permanecí inconsciente en el agua helada por unos minutos. La sal quemó mis pulmones y mi garganta, y cuando no pude más debido a mi corta provisión de oxígeno, perecí. Oscuridad total reinó por unos minutos en mi mente, hasta que aparecí en un lugar blanco, brillante, donde un ángel rubio vestido de blanco me esperaba; junto a un demonio vestido de negro.

- ¡Tú! - gritó el demonio, riéndose. - ¡Te vienes conmigo!

El ángel lo miró y le contestó.

- Sh, calla. Yo le explicaré

Observé a ambos, atontada, mientras el ángel me explicaba que no podía ir a cielo, pero tampoco al infierno. Tenía un asunto pendiente de mi vida humana, y debía cumplirlo, trabajando por toda la eternidad como la muerte, yendo a buscar a los agonizantes para traerlos al otro lado. Ese sería mi estado durante los siglos de los siglos, y nada podría cambiarlo.

Así que aún sigo aquí, cumpliendo mi pena, llevando a los moribundos hasta lo alto de los cielo o a lo más bajo de los infiernos.

Luego de eso, rió con un poco de sarcasmo. Me observó y me preguntó:

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Piensa: harán un par de horas te vi. Y me besaste, ¿para que otra cosa quisiera a la muerte?

Me miro sorprendida, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran frente. Miró mis labios de nuevo, y relamió los suyos.

Pero me sorprendió con sus palabras:

- Bueno, a decir verdad, sabes muy bien. Como a manzanilla. - dijo, aún concentrada en mí.

Nos acercamos mutuamente, para repetir la escena del auto. Besándome con la muerte, un destino que nunca habría previsto.

Estábamos a punto de alcanzarnos, cuando de repente ella "volvió" en sí. Me miró, asustada y sorprendida, y volvió a su lugar original. Observó el suelo durante unos cuantos segundos, como tratando de recuperarse.

Su mirada altiva y odiosa volvió a tomar su lugar.

- Hmp. Que criatura horrorosa y despreciable, coqueteando con la mismísima muerte. - masculló, despectivamente. - Me repugnas. Ahora déjame en paz y deja tu papel de niñato llorón que se suicida por amor, así podré seguir con mi trabajo.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta de mi cocina, donde volvió a observarme para luego desaparecer. Todo se puso negro, y desperté en el piso helado de mi cocina, con el cuchillo en la mano y un poco de sangre ya coagulada en mi muñeca. El encuentro había fallado otra vez, pero ahora al menos ya poseía información.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vieron que rapidin? EN EL MISMO DIA! muchachos, ando inspirada. **

**Aunque esta cosa es cortita, algo es algo. No me odien, se que es mala. Pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio ^^**

**Aclaracion importante pero depresiva: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama. ¿Alguna idea para robárselos? YO ME SUMO! **

* * *

Cap 4: Mi tortura

Me di media vuelta, buscando destruir la evidencia; me puse una camiseta de mangas largas para tapar mis heridas, y salí de casa. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco para aclarar mi mente. El rostro de la muerte era un sueño recurrente. Cada noche me atormentaban sus ojos verdes, tan inexpresivos y expresivos a la vez, que me miraban con orgullo. Su mirada era fría como un témpano de hielo, pero a la vez tan cálida... Sus labios carmesí me llamaban cada vez, para poseerlos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión malsana, que terminó por destruir mi cordura. Una mañana más comenzaba; los suplicios de mi vida volvían como cuervos, para hacer cada segundo inevitablemente infeliz. Había pasado una semana desde mi último encuentro, una semana sin verla, desde ese momento mi cabeza adoptó una nueva imagen. Día y noche, siempre ella. Cada cosa que veía tenía un extraño parecido a su figura. Con Sakura… Lo peor de todo era mi auto-acoso, era el hecho de que vivía creyendo tenerla a mi lado, el viento era mi enemigo. Cada brisa era un susurro y roce de esos hermosos labios. Me volvía loco, no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar.

Así que: momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No me quedaba otra, debía hacerlo, me repugna la idea. Pero no hay de otra. Así es, tendría que hablar con mi desesperante hermano (prácticamente igual a mí solo que yo soy más atractivo):

Itachi Uchiha.

Un chico bastante sociable y abierto, muy diferente a mí, aunque ambos vivíamos atestados de locas él no dejaba que ellas lo siguieran a todos lados. Mi caso era todo lo contrario, yo por lo menos me sentiría desnudo si no hubiera un montón de chicas a mí alrededor. Sonaré presumido, pero es la verdad. El era mi confidente y, en ocasiones, mi mejor amigo. A él le podría contar lo que sea que jamás me criticaría, todo lo contrario. Me aconsejaría. Y lo que más necesito en este momento es una asesoría.


	5. Ahora mírenme

Cap 5: Ahora mírenme

Este soy yo ahora, demacrado, siempre con la vista fija en una pared blanca. Que me muestra, todo y a la vez nada.

Encerrado.

En un manicomio, encerrado por 'delirios'. La única historia que había contado que era probable, posible y cierta. Pero ¿para que esforzarme? Nadie me creía.  
Mi confidente, amigo, asesor y hermano. Me había arrojado a los tiburones, inmediatamente luego de contarle toda la historia. Me miro fijamente y me dijo…

'_Hermano, debes recibir ayuda psiquiátrica urgentemente. El choque te dejo mal…'_

Luego, armaron un jaleo impresionante por una historia. Mi injusticia y tortura, según lo que me han dicho los doctores, era un 'delirio'.

Locura.

Lo que me faltaba. Una demencia más que agregar a mí lista; llevamos: obsesión, fijación, amor, anhelo, y ahora locura. Pero ella está equivocada si cree que me voy a dar por vencido así como así. Oh, no, claro que no. Ya la hice aparecer una vez, puedo hacerlo dos. Y lo haré. Es más, ya tengo una idea infalible, un tanto sádica pero una idea de todos modos.  
La idea es bastante sencilla, ella se supone que es la muerte ¿no? Bueno, lo que haré es esperar la muerte de alguien. Me imagino que lo que estarán pensando: ¿y dónde pretendes que haya una muerte?

Fácil. Mataría si el necesario.

Exacto. _'Mataría si es necesario'_. Pero la pregunta no es si lo haría, sino a quién. Si voy a cometer el primer homicidio de mi vida, por lo menos que sea a una persona ya inútil sobre esta tierra. ¿Quién podría ser?...

Una persona ya inútil sobre la faz de la Tierra...

... que dependa de los demás para vivir...

... que esté tan desesperada por mí que hasta se dejaría asesinar...

... aunque no me molestaría, porque igualmente la odiaba...

Karin.

Karin. La persona perfecta para ser asesinada por mí. Tan sólo una niña inútil persiguiéndome, como mi propia sanguijuela personal. ¿Quién se preocuparía si la asesinaran? Quizás sus padres; pero, aunque descubriesen que yo soy el autor de su homicidio (que planeo llevarlo a cabo como una obra de arte), ya no me importaría: estaría con mi ángel.

La pregunta ahora es… ¿Cómo demonios la mataré?


	6. La muerte de Karin

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿no? xD**

**Espero que les guste, este es BASTANTE largo, así que no se quejen xp **

**Ahora espero que disfruten de la muerte de Karin tanto como yo muajaja (¿?) **

**Nota deprimente: Narutin no es mío, es de Kishi-sama TT**

**En fin, ¡lean y comenten! Beso, disfruten ^^**

La muerte de Karin

_Tres meses después…_

Por fin volví a mi casa, luego de ser torturado por las enfermeras, tratando de convencerme de que el amor de mi vida no existía, que solo era una ilusión. Que mi mente divagaba por no sentirme apoyado, que necesitaba acercarme más a mis amigos (a los pocos que tenía). Y sobre todo, que necesitaba acercarme a las chicas. '_Eres guapo, ¿por qué no intentas salir con las chicas? Seguramente a ellas le encantarás_' decían alegres los psicólogos. Yo no les creía, ni tomaba en serio sus palabras, me limitaba a asentir y decir que tenían razón.

Luego dijeron que estaba bastante cuerdo, que no era necesario que estuviera allí, que mi mente estaba recuperada. No estoy loco, ni nunca lo estaré. Es más, creo que jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Esta chica es para mí. Ya me decidí, ángel, demonio, o lo que quiera que fuera. Sería mía.

Es hora de salir del neuropsiquiátrico, ya 'curado', como era de esperar, había unas fans afuera del loquero del que me encontraba saliendo. No me sorprendió para nada ver que allí estaba Karin, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo. Rápidamente volteó y por las caras de las otras fangirls, estaba presumiendo. Si tan solo supiera lo que le esperaba, le haría un favor al mundo al matarla.

Para no hacerla esperar, me dirigí hacia donde ella presumía. Allí estaba, con esa cara de zorra arrastrada que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus amigas me miraron sorprendidas, al notar esto, Karin reaccionó y giró a ver.

-S-Sasuke-kun…- tartamudeó la zo… digo, Karin. Yo sonreí ante tal acción.

-Hola Karin, me preguntaba, ya que estoy libre… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa esta noche?- dije sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia. Como lo esperaba, su respuesta fue…

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarías que estas loco por mi!- gritó feliz. _Qué asco, _pensé.

-Pues demuéstrame que no me equivoqué eligiéndote a ti. A las 8 te quiero en mi casa. Adiós…- sin más ni menos, me fui caminando hacia mi auto. No puedo creer que fui yo el que dijo eso, prácticamente escupí las palabras. Me lavaría la boca con jabón luego de eso…

Llegué a mi casa, mi hermano me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me asfixia, mi madre me dejó la marca del beso en la frente, mi padre me puso la mano en el hombro y (extrañamente) me sonrió.

Fui hacia mi habitación, y me dispuse a maquinar el asesinato. Debía simular ser un accidente, no podía dejar huellas, todo debía dejar en claro mi inocencia.

Muchas ideas rondaron mi cabeza, pero solo una me convenció. Las escaleras de mármol, duras como piedras y letales con un golpe en el lugar indicado. Parecería un accidente, mi hermano me contó una vez que un mayordomo de la casa (cuando yo era muy pequeño), rodó por ellas y quedó en coma, y sobrevivió porque recibió ayuda inmediata, pero no sería el caso de Karin. Si sobrevivía a la caída no se podría mover y tarde o temprano la pérdida de sangre acabaría con ella, después de todo son 25 escalones de una de las rocas más duras. Si eso no la mata, nada lo hará.

En fin, no me di cuenta de que ya son las 6. Mis padres deberían estar trabajando, mi hermano con ellos y hoy era el día libre de la servidumbre. Lo que significa que no habría testigos. Además, usaría un guante para empujarla, no dejaría huella alguna.

Ya no puedo esperar a matar a esa infeliz, mi querida Sakura esta vez caerá, o dejo de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha.

Las 8. Karin legó. Qué puntual.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba mi víctima. Vestida como toda una zorra, una blusa morada con un escote en V que dejaba ver el encaje de su brasier, una falda extremadamente corta (haga lo que haga, que no se agache, no quiero tener que volver al manicomio por haber visto su asqueroso culo), unas botas largas con un taco muy alto y su horrendo cabello suelto. Me dio vergüenza ajena verla así, pero claro, debía aparentar que me gustaba. La miré de arriba abajo y le sonreí de medio lado, haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar, lo que hizo mirándome a través de esos lentes muy 'seductoramente'. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarme a reír, por favor, esta mujer es patética.

-Y bien, Karin…-susurré muy cerca de su oído (pero lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que oler ese perfume barato).- ¿te gusta mi casa?- me alejé para ver su expresión. Adoro ver a las zorras estremecerse ante un ligero rose de mi aliento sobre su cuello.

-S-Si, Sasuke-kun, es muy linda….- me dijo, hiperventilando. Sonreí.

-Acompáñame, vayamos a recorrer…-dije, arrastrándola por la muñeca. Me siguió sin oponer resistencia. Recorrimos la casa entera, estaba prolongando su muerte, aunque sea hacer que sus últimos momentos valgan la pena. Luego del recorrido, concluí que ya la había pasado bastante bien, le había llegado la hora.

La guié hasta las escaleras, subimos y me pregunto:

-Sasuke-kun, tu casa es muy hermosa, me imagino que tu habitación también lo es ¿no?- me preguntó colgándose de mi cuello. Ya entendía por dónde iba la cosa, se me revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo. Pero disimulé.

-Lo es, pero Karin, antes debo preguntarte… ¿Me amas?- le dije con un tono un tanto melodramático.

-Claro que si, Sasuke-kun. Dijo, con cara de idiota enamorada.

-¿Me amarás hasta la muerte?-pregunté, la ironía era deliciosa.

-Por supuesto, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo…-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora veremos…-dije, me acerqué a ella, a su cara (su horrenda cara). Ella se emocionó ante mi acción, cerró los ojos y paró la trompa; esperando que la besara.

Que siga soñando. Detrás de mi espalda, me coloqué el guante. Y sin pensarlo dos veces.

La empujé.

En el momento en el que sintió el fuerte impacto de mi mano sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos confundida. Al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo, extendió su mano hacia mí, esperando que detuviera su caída, pobre ilusa. Sonreí de lado al oír como pronunciaba su último _Sasuke-kun…_ Lo que pasó después fue realmente impresionante, su mirada fija en mí, esperando aunque sea un poco de remordimiento en mi mirada indiferente, algo que le diera un indicio de que me preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle, cosa que no pasaría. Pude escuchar un par de gemidos de dolor los primeros tres escalones, hasta que vi como su cabeza impactaba fuerte contra uno de ellos. Fue entonces cuando su voz se apagó, cuando dejó de cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos mientras rodaba por las escaleras, cuando la luz se escapó de sus ojos, cuando dejó de sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Esa fue la muerte de Karin, asesinada por su 'amor platónico'.

Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el principio de la escalera, como si fuese una bolsa de basura lista para ser desechada. La sangre comenzó a salir de su cabeza y espalda, manchando el piso de rojo. Su ropa de zorra estaba manchada, rasguñada y desacomodada, dejando más de lo deseado a la vista, suerte que no comí, sino vomitaría.

Estaba a la espera del ángel, de Sakura, ya hacían dos minutos de la muerte de esta perra. ¿Qué hace que tarda tanto?

Oí unos aplausos monótonos detrás de mí, y una risita divertida, era ella. Un aroma a cerezas invadió la habitación embriagándome hasta el punto de no saber que hacía. Disfruté sentir su presencia en el ambiente unos segundos. Pero el no verla me estaba matando, así que voltee… Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, Sakura, mí Sakura.

**Muff… me costó un montón hacer esto xD**

**En el próximo cap…. Sakurita cae en sus redes ^^**

**¿Tomatazo?**

**¿Insultos?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Comenten, onegai TT**

**Beso ^^**


	7. Correspondido por fin

_**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, muchachos y muchachas xD**_

_**¡Perdón, perdón y más perdón! El colegio no me da un momento de paz, y para que conste, desaprobé matemáticas T-T**_

_**Bueno, en fin, aquí les dejo el cap nuevo, ojala les guste.**_

_**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino mi vida estaría completa.**_

Cap 7: Por fin un amor posible

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo puedo verla. Tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre. Me observaba divertida, de una manera muy dulce.

-Sakura…- susurré embobado, ¿qué otra cosa diría, sino?

-Hola Sasuke-kun…- Aguarden un momento, ¿Sasuke-kun?- Tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Hmp… Si, es cierto… ¿Qué has hecho en estos días?- pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

-Tú sabes, viendo morir gente que no lo merece, arrastrando sus almas al Inframundo… Nada fuera de la rutina. ¿Y tú? Tengo entendido que no la has pasado muy bien.- me respondió, con un adorable puchero. Pero no me engañaré a mi mismo pensando que se preocupa por mí. Ella no siente nada de nada.

-No, tal vez estés en lo correcto. Pero en fin, henos aquí ahora. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunté señalando el cuerpo de Karin.

-Eres genial no veía la hora de que esta perra muriera, la he visto como les quitaba el novio a unas jóvenes inocentes. ¡Cómo quería verla en esta condición! Y no creo que se divierta mucho en donde debo llevarla después de eso.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus carnosos labios.- Más cuando se metía contigo, eso me molestaba demasiado.

Ok, ok, paremos un minuto. Analicemos la situación. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que le importaba? ¿Estaba diciendo que yo, por primera vez, le interesaba? ¿Acaso no soy yo el que tiene que asesinar gente para poder verla aunque sea por dos minutos? No entiendo a esta mujer, si intenta jugar conmigo, pues que comience la diversión.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Desde cuándo te importa que una chica coquetee conmigo?- le pregunté directamente. Su mirada se clavó en la mía. No era una mirada fría y cortante, sino una mirada confundida y sincera. La mirada de una humana común e indecisa.

-No sé, y supongo que no tendría porqué, pero lo hace… Lo hace y mucho. No puedo frenar ese sentimiento… ¿Es que no lo ves? Sasuke, creo… creo…- balbuceaba mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No te detengas, dímelo.- Le supliqué, quería oír de ella las palabras que tanto anhelé que me dijera. Aunque sea una mentira, que hable.

-Creo… Creo que… Creo que te amo.- dijo, antes de proceder hacia mí en dos pasos cortos y besarme de una manera muy suave. Como si pensara que la apartaría o algo así. Pero no, está muy equivocada, yo no me atrevería jamás a apartarla de mi lado. Menos una vez que creo haber logrado hacer latir su muerto corazón.

Correspondí a su beso de la misma delicada manera, abracándola por la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella me envolvía el cuello. Y estuvimos así, hasta que ella se separó.

-Perdón, no debería haber hecho eso, yo…- decía, pero yo no la oía. Era un balbuceo muy lejano, casi inaudible para mí. Por fin había podido tocar sus labios una vez más. Y lo que yo creo más importante, había tocado el inerte corazón de Sakura. Mi flor de cerezo.

-No digas nada, Sakura, no intentes excusarte con bobadas, tú y yo sabemos lo que acabas de hacer y por qué lo hiciste. Y eso esta bien. Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, ¿verdad?- le dije sin descaro.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero evitó mi mirada y desvió su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Es cierto, sí. Pero no debo sentir esto… No puedo sentir nada por nada ni nadie. ¿Es que no lo vez? ¿Acaso estas ciego? Yo no puedo estar contigo…- dijo con dolor en sus palabras, escupiendo la última frase.

-No te creo.- le digo mirándola desafiantemente. Es la verdad, no lo hacía.- Mírame a los ojos y dime que es imposible.- la reté.

Me miró y la miré. No observamos demandantes por un segundo, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

-No puedo… No es cierto, claro que hay una forma de que estemos juntos… Pero…-su melodiosa voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. No lo suficiente como para que yo no la pudiera oír. Ya sabía a lo que se refería. Así que me le adelanté.

-Debo estar muerto.- sentencié.

Me miró asombrada, por la naturalidad de mi voz. Y sí, es que de verdad no me importaba estar muerto o vivo, por los únicos que quizá lo lamentaría sería por mi familia. Pero s un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Por lo menos yo… todo dependía de ella.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices?- me pregunta molesta. Se veía tan sexy enojada. Sonreí internamente ante mis pensamientos pervertidos. Después de todo, seguía siendo el arrogante Uchiha.

-Claro que sí, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Te amo más que a mi vida. No podré verte jamás si sigo vivo. Muerto podré estar toda la eternidad contigo. Además… tú más que nadie sabe que algún día deberé morir.- le dije. Me acerqué y la abracé por la cintura. Tratando de que mi sentimiento de calma se transmitiera a ella. Que parecía alarmada shockeada.

-Sasuke tú no sabes lo que dices… No sabes lo que es estar muerto… -dijo Sakura, separándose de mí de un movimiento brusco.

-Algún día lo sabré. Tal vez no sea hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día tendré que afrontar que moriré y tu deberás llevar mi alma al Inframundo.- le dije calmado. Nunca le tuve y jamás le tendré miedo a la muerte.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No quieres pensarlo?- preguntó insegura.

-Sakura, es en serio. Quiero esto, y no pienso esperar hasta que sea anciano,- le dije, tratando de sonar gracioso. Ella sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar con uno- me dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- le dije animado. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero…

Al fin, por fin moriré.

_**TA-DA este es el ante-último cap ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y ojala no los haya tomado por sorpresa saber que el próximo cap (que pienso subir pronto) es el final U-U **_

_**Bueno. Perdón por el retraso y sé que es corto. Pero como siempre…**_

_**¡LA CULPA LA TIENE EL COLEGIO!**_

_**Bueno, besos y suerte chicos, nos leemos ^^**_

_**¡Matta nee!**_


	8. El comienzo de una nueva vida

_**El capi final ^^**_

_**Suerte a todos y gracias por acompañarme a lo largo del fic! ^^**_

-Bueno, si tú dices estar seguro… Supongo que no me queda otra más que aceptar.-dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunté ansioso. Sonará raro, pero ya quiero morir.

-Mira.- dijo mostrándome un collar que llevaba colgando del cuello, el colgante era una especie de frasquito. Con un líquido que parecía sangre coagulada.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté. No entendía de qué hablaba.

-Es una especie de veneno, que te mata en el momento que lo toques con los labios.- me dijo.

Ok, lo admito, ahora estoy asustado.

-Entiendo.- creo haber dicho, no lo voy a negar, ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, me aterra dejar la vida. Me aterra saber que luego de esto no veré a mi familia ni amigos jamás.

Me aterra morir.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me preguntó dudosa.

-N-Nada…- dije inseguro. Ella lo notó.

-Estás asustado.- eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-No, para nada.- quise mentir, cosa que no supe hacer.

-Tu rostro refleja horror, lo mismo que tus ojos. Estás tenso. Lo veo muy claramente, Sasuke. Tienes miedo a la muerte.-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Qué?- no me animé a confirmarle que si estaba asustado, pero no entiendo el porqué de esa sonrisa.

-Eres un humano, después de todo, es normal que alguien esté asustado cuando sabe que morirá.- me dijo sonriente de nuevo. A mi eso no me causaba gracia.

-Hmp, no sé qué tiene de gracioso. Y no me puedes culpar, seguro tú también estabas asustada cuando te llegó la hora, ¿me equivoco?- le reté.

-No sabría decirte.- me dijo

¿Qué?

-Fue hace mucho, no recuerdo nada de lo que se siente estar vivo, no recuerdo lo que significa sentir el calor de una persona, no recuerdo lo que significa familia. No recuerdo siquiera a mis propios padres. ¿Cómo quieres que responda a eso, si no yo misma lo se?- su tono era nostálgico, quería recordar todo.

-Perdóname.-dije, se me quedó mirando sorprendida.- No quería decir eso, a lo que me refiero es a que…. Supongo que estoy en todo mi derecho de estar nervioso, después de todo, luego de eso, no hay vuelta atrás. Pero… Si me detengo a pensarlo, sería peor no morir, ya que ni bien lleguen mis padres, hermanos o algo así, verán el cadáver de Karin. En ese caso, no sé que harían, supongo que llamarían al neuropsiquiátrico de nuevo, o algo así. Me darían cadena perpetua, o algo peor. Aún por ser joven no me darían menos de 15 años de cárcel. Mi padre montaría en cólera ya que el buen nombre Uchiha sería manchado por su loco hijo al que seguro desheredaría por haber asesinado a alguien, bueno, si es que 'eso' merece ser llamado 'alguien'.- razoné.

Y ahora si.

Creo que sería mejor morir a tener que sufrir toda una vida encarcelado sin poder ver a Sakura, sabiendo que mi familia entera me odia y que jamás volvería a salir bajo palabra. Y si salía, la vida sería peor que la prisión.

-Bueno, si lo dices así, supongo que tienes razón. Lo mejor sería que murieras. Después de todo, estarías conmigo. Y no sé tu, pero yo quiero que estés conmigo…- definitivamente, quiero morir.- Pero ten en cuenta que el que estés conmigo no depende de mí exclusivamente.

¿Cómo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- ¿Cómo que no dependía de ella?

-Pues no, la cosa no es complicada, pero tampoco fácil.- dijo haciendo una pausa.- Aunque no lo creas, tengo superiores, buen… En realidad dos. Un ángel, de nombre Eolo.-paró porque me reí, que nombre tan patético.-Sí, es un nombre cómico. Y el demonio Ankor.

Paré en seco, me habían contado historias de él de niño, pero jamás lo creí.

Él era el que castigaba a los asesinos, secuestradores, torturadores y los demás criminales.

-De ellos depende qué es lo que harás conmigo, mi idea es decirles que seas mi asistente. Pero será complicado de convencer a Ankor.- concluyó.

Bueno, eso era para temer. Ya que yo mismo era un asesino… había matado a la zo- digo, a Karin.

-Bueno sí, pero… ¿Tú dices que lo lograrás?- pregunté curioso.

-Sí, supongo que si podré. Él mismo se ha estado cuestionando el hecho de agregarme ayuda.-dijo pensativa.

-Bueno, no se diga más. Estoy listo.- dije con firmeza. Después de todo, sería peor vivir que morir.

En ese momento, se arrancó el veneno del cuello, y me lo entregó. Yo lo observé por un instante… como estudiándolo, aunque no se el porqué de mis actos.

Una luz y un sonido de motor me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones, me acerqué a la ventana. Para encontrarme con la imagen del auto de mi padre, venían todos. Él, mi hermano y mi madre. Y venían animados… espero no arruinarles la velada.

¡Qué tonto! ¿Qué demonios estoy esperando? Miré el frasco en mis manos, y a toda velocidad lo abrí.

Con el pulso temblando, me lo acerqué a la boca. Ante la mirada nerviosa de Sakura.

Lo deposité sobre mis labios, me hice para atrás un poco, sintiendo como un líquido helado me tocaba.

En ese instante se me nublaron los sentidos, todo se volvió oscuro y los latidos de mi corazón se apagaban despacio. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron cayéndome al suelo y lo último que oí, fue como Sakura me decía:

-Nos veremos del otro lado, Sasuke…

Un momento más tarde. La luz volvió a mis ojos, todo se veía distinto, más brillante, pero a la vez lejano e irreal. Como si se tratara de un sueño. Estaba en mi casa aún, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Me sentía con energía y ligero como una pluma, no sentía el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los pies y tampoco sentía el frío del ambiente, tampoco el calor.

Era un fantasma.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los muertos, Sasuke-kun…- me dijo Sakura, besándome en la mejilla. Ahora su tacto se sentía suave, cerca y cálido. Era una sensación indescriptible.

Ahora ya no me importaba más lo que pasara con mi alma, o si los guardianes del Inframundo me aceptarían o lo que sea. Solo me importaba que estaba con Sakura, con el amor de mi vida, y de mi no vida también.

-¿Juntos?-le pregunté. Mi voz era igual a como la recordaba.

-Para la eternidad.- me dijo.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Ahora ya podía estar seguro, no tomé la decisión equivocada, Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Mi alma y la de Sakura, juntas por siempre.

_**FIN**_

_**Y he aquí el final de la historia, sé que es malo, pero bueno… Es lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora, además prefería terminarla así a tener que abandonarla, puesto que sino tardaría MESES en subir caps. Y probablemente abandonaría la historia.**_

_**Así que, espero que no sea tan malo y que no estén muy enojados conmigo. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR SUS REVIWS. LOS QUIERO**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto, se los aseguro.**_

_**.-Eemo.-.**_


End file.
